Phantomrider
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: Balthier x Fran Sad song fic. Song is Phantomrider by Tokio Hotel. *Post game* What happens when Ba'gamnan the Bangaa bounty hunter catches up?


**Title: Phantomrider**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Song fic to Tokio hotels "Phantomrider" Balthier x Fran**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tokio Hotel, they're music, or Final fantasy 12 and its characters. This story, however, is mine ^.^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Phantomrider**

* * *

_Gas and blood_

_Is all I've got…_

* * *

The Strahl shot through the sky, followed by many smaller ships. Inside the Strahl, the two captains panted in exhaustion.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep going." Balthier sighed.

"The Strahl can make it" Fran replied.

"Yes, but can I?"

"I'll make sure of that."

Fran smiled at him.

* * *

_In you I trust_

* * *

He smiled back.

The Strahl ducked down and executed a perfect turn, leaving the other ships heading a different way. It maneuvered behind a thick cloud formation, and went for a landing.

* * *

_The final exits passing by_

_The Wheels run free_

_Under me_

_

* * *

_

The Strahl thundered and swayed. A shot from behind.

"Shit" Muttered Balthier.

One ship hadn't been so easily fooled. With an identical shot, the ship was down.

Fran attempted to maneuver the Strahl safely. It rumbled some more, shifting dangerously.

"Balthier, there are serious injuries to the Strahl."

"Per usual!"

He made to unbuckle himself. Fran laid her hand on his and shook her head. He smiled back at her.

* * *

_It's you I feel_

_

* * *

_

Something shattered, and the ship rocked around.

* * *

_A million sparks _

_Are falling down_

_I turn the wheel around._

_

* * *

_

The Strahl crashed onto the ground. The two passengers were startled, but were otherwise unharmed.

"I'll get us up." Fran said, jumping from her seat.

"I'll help." Balthier started up, but was pushed back down.

"You rest."

She took off to make repairs.

Balthier sat there, thinking of everything that had just happened. Airships slid down from the sky, a supposed safe distance from the crashed Strahl. Balthier stared. Making his decision, he sighed and took out his dagger. He carved something into Fran's seat.

* * *

_Promises_

_I scratched so deep_

_In your empty seat_

_

* * *

_

"Fran! Come here!"

The de-boarding lights had come on in most of the other sky ships.

She stalked calmly into the room. "The repairs needed are large, but I think I can do it in twenty minutes."

He pulled her into an embrace.

"We're out of time, dear."

* * *

_The sky is turning upside down_

_

* * *

_

Her eyes widened fractionally as she glanced outside the window.

"They're here…."

She stood taller.

"We fight."

Balthier smiled.

"No love. I fight."

* * *

_I turn the wheel around_

_

* * *

_

She pulled back to stare at him.

"You make the repairs, I'll hold them off. If I'm not back by the time you're done…. I want you to go."

She shook her head at him. He grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Hey now. I'm the leading man. Leading men don't die. I only said 'if'"

A shot rocked the ship. They fell around.

* * *

_I don't know your name_

_But still believe_

_

* * *

_

He grabbed her hand and helped her up. Then he turned to go. She held on to his hand, forcing him to face her.

"You know you're not coming back, don't you? She all but whispered.

"Hush now." He said solemnly.

* * *

_Now it's time_

_For you and me_

_Time for you and me_

_Time for you and me_

"Balthier, you can't…"

* * *

She looked down. He hugged her again.

"You know I have to, or you would have stopped me by now."

The ship rocked again. They retained their balance.

"Fix the ship, then go."

She started to shake her head. He grabbed her face.

"Hey. I'm still here. I'll protect you."

* * *

_Now I'm here_

_No more fears_

"Kiss me goodbye"

* * *

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes, a solitary tear slipping through. He smiled and wiped it off with his thumb. He kissed her a little more urgently, then stepped back, sliding his hand off her cheek.

* * *

_Angel don't you cry_

_I'll meet you on the other side_

* * *

"Goodbye, love."

He slipped out.

_Goodbye_

She slumped to the ground, sobbing.

*****O*****U*T*S*I*D*E*

He approached the waiting ships, broadsword at the ready. The thoughts of Fran kept his legs moving.

* * *

_Kiss me goodbye_

_Into the light_

_Like a Phantomrider_

_I'm dying tonight._

_

* * *

_

*I*N*S*I*D*E*

The repairs had taken shorter time then estimated. As Fran ran back to the main area of the ship, she cursed herself. If she could just get him back inside…

* * *

_So dark and cold_

_

* * *

_

He was immersed in battle. He was fighting hard, and he was fighting for her.

Then, they grabbed him from behind. They dragged him towards the ship. Ba'gamnan grinned in her direction. Balthier sent a simple nod in her direction, before disappearing in the Bangaa bounty hunter's ship. _"He wants me to go…"_ She sighed and nodded to herself. Seated in Balthier's usual spot, she began takeoff.

* * *

_I drive alone_

_Like a Phantomrider_

_

* * *

_

"He was a Phantomrider…I can't do this…."

* * *

_Can't make it all on my own_

_

* * *

_

She slumped against her usual seat. The freshly carved graffiti caught her attention.

* * *

_Hey! I'm here_

_With you_

_I'm here, here_

_

* * *

_

The ship beneath her exploded. All that was left was smoke and flames. All occupants were lost. She stared in shock at what he'd done. _"What he'd had to do."_ She thought.

* * *

_Leave me alone_

_

* * *

_

She piloted away, not really going anywhere. She had no one, after all.

* * *

_Phantomrider_

_Always die on their own_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hey all! I hope you like it! T'is sad! Random inspiration! YAY! There will be a separately posted sequel about Fran after. Please review!

P.S: If you're wondering what he carved into her seat, it's the lyrics after she notices it.


End file.
